


Темная лощина

by SisforSibyl



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Cannibalism, Dark, Drama, Hannibal is the devil, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisforSibyl/pseuds/SisforSibyl
Summary: AU к 13-ой серии 1-ого сезона - Кроуфорд так и не заходит в дом Хоббса, где находятся Лектер и Грэм. Уилл крадет Ганнибала и пытается избежать преследования ФБР.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 11





	Темная лощина

**Author's Note:**

> OST  
> Bach – Prelude & Fugue No.1 in C-dur, BWV 846  
> C. Gounod – Le veau d'or (Faust)  
> Hildegard Von Bingen – O Euchari  
> Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart – Lacrimosa  
> Bach – Concerto for harpsichord in F major, BWV 1057 - Allegro

\- Я предупреждал тебя о том, что бензина не хватит, помнишь, Уилл?

\- Да, да, вас это радует, доктор Лектер? - слова еле пробираются сквозь преграду зубов и вылетают наружу острыми клочками. Слова режут губы до крови. Слова ранят язык и десны. Иногда Уилл порывается сказать что-то меткое и колкое, но сдерживается и загоняет фразы назад в глотку, надрывая стенки горла. Уилл явственно чувствует металлический привкус крови и глотает ржавые зазубренные слова, вымазанные в крови.

С каждым движением адамова яблока ему становится все тяжелее.

Машина заглохла у самой канадской границы: остановилась, кашляя, чихая, выплевывая смрадные газы, проехала еще пару метров, навсегда запечатлевая в зеркале заднего вида лицо Ганнибала, складку его плотно сомкнутых губ и озабоченные, точно присыпанные золой прорези глаз.

\- Уилл, мне очень жаль.

Ганнибал слегка подается вперед корпусом, но связанные бечевкой руки продолжают лежать на затекших от неудобной позы коленях. На синем клетчатом костюме появились едва заметные складки, а шелковый выпал из нагрудного кармана. Аромат древесного одеколона выветрился несколько штатов назад, уступая место тяжелому запаху чистящих средств и можжевелового освежителя воздуха.

На дороге Уилл старался как можно реже бросать взгляды в зеркало заднего вида - с лиловыми обручами от тугой бечевки на запястьях, с помятыми манжетами, взбитыми от удара по голове волосами, - это был все тот же доктор Лектер. Все тот же человек, который говорил: "Я твой друг, Уилл" - и спокойным жестом жестом поправлял его волосы, заставляя Грэма потом запираться в туалете, погружать голову в раковину, и вести обратный отсчет от ста. Все тот же человек, который говорил, что беспокоится о Уилле не только как о собственном пациенте и мягко просил его нарисовать очередной циферблат, а Грэм украдкой протирал взопревшие ладони о заднюю сторону джинсов и , каждый раз принимая ручку из рук доктора Лектера, плавным и вроде бы случайным движением дотрагивался тыльной стороной ладони до кончиков пальцев Ганнибала. Тот же человек оставил клочки чужой гниющей плоти у него дома. Именно доктор Лектер наблюдал за его внутренним разложением и саморазрушением с научным интересом. Диссонанс вызывало не столько осознание того, что на заднем сидении сидит Чесапикский Потрошитель, являющийся самим Лектером, а скорее спокойное, точно высеченное из камня лицо доктора с печатью неназойливого любопытства в глазах.

\- Ты запутался, Уилл, - мягко продолжает Ганнибал и облизывает пересушенные жаждой губы.

Уилл вздрагивает, одним этим движением Лектер объявил на него охоту.

\- Выходите из машины, - он только сейчас замечает, что все это время держался за ручку двери так крепко, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Уилл рывком отнимает руку и шипит от болезненного импульса, прошившего ладонь от центра до жилки, лихорадочно бьющейся у основания кисти.

\- Прости?..

\- Я сказал, выходите из машины.

Уилл нервничает, цепляется за дужку очков, словно хочет снять их и протереть стекла, но осекается и резким движением распахивает дверь.

Лишь когда он встает в полный рост, тяжесть пистолета, запрятанного в карман куртки, ощущается по-настоящему.

Уилл смотрит на Ганнибала впервые с того момента, как велел ему, только очнувшемуся после удара рукояткой «браунинга» о затылок, сесть в машину, иначе он сделает "что-нибудь ужасное, чего вы бы не одобрили, доктор Лектер". Уилл готов поклясться, что тот уловил, как он прокатывает во рту это "доктор Лектер", так что слюна становится «слаще халвы Шираза», а «мозг перекручивается, как рог барана»*. У Ганнибала все те же темные непроницаемые глаза, и Уилл в который раз задается вопросом, действуют ли они на остальных его пациентов, так же странно, как и на него самого. У всех ли пациентов капля за каплей сгущается коловорот внизу живота так, что, когда сидишь напротив доктора Лектера, безудержно хочется расставить пошире ноги и глубже нырнуть в эти непроглядные глаза? Всем ли пациентом приходится после сеансов в стеснении закидывать одну ногу на другую? Каждый ли задерживается, слушая на автоответчике голос своего психоаналитика, предлагающего перезвонить попозже? Каждый ли, зажав трубку между плечом и щекой, судорожно расстегивает ремень и лезет рукой под резинку трусов с перемолотым множество раз проклятием "Только бы успеть"? Раньше Уилл искренне надеялся, что отнюдь не каждый и он один такой, но теперь, решив, что надежда не про его честь, тщетно пытается задвинуть подобные мысли в самую далекую и необжитую часть мозга.

Последний раз Уилл выходил из машины в самые сумерки: он купил пару бутылок газировки и пакет сухого картофеля, но так и не залил бак. Возможно, он слишком сильно ушел в себя, и даже мантра "Мое имя Уилл Грэм, сейчас четверть восьмого, «вокруг меня - тоски свинцовые края, безжизненна земля и небеса беззвездны»**" не возвращает его к реальности. А возможно, он просто побоялся надолго оставить Ганнибала одного, даже в закрытой машине, даже со связанными руками, даже когда тот целый день ничего не пил. Должно быть, Уилл испугался того, что тот, как Гудини, способен по щелчку пальцев выбраться откуда и когда угодно.

Уилл так и не решился спросить у продавца на кассе, в каком штате он находится.

Холодный ветер тотчас пробирается ему под куртку, оглаживая кожу обледенелыми пальцами, и так и оседает на ней, питаясь от согретого искусственным отоплением тела. Воздух - терпкий и прохладный - отдает еловыми нотками от темнеющего в ночи леса, тянущегося тяжелыми, мохнатыми ветками к самой обочине автострады.

Лес неприветливо гудит и опасливо скашивает свои шишечные глазки на заглохнувший автомобиль. В темноте они похожи на заостренные угли.

Темнота напоминает Уиллу о диких зверях, способных поддеть его на рога, напоминает о тенях, проступающих в ночи, об острых предметах с потёком крови на лезвии. Темнота напоминает Уиллу о его ночных кошмарах. О том, кого он должен держать на мушке, пока они будут идти сквозь лес.

\- Я буду держать вас на прицеле. Идти будете впереди меня. Попробуете сбежать - я выстрелю, - Уилла вновь подводит голос, он давится этими тремя обрывочными фразами. Все лицо горит от странного колющего страха и напряжения, страшно хочется протереть глаза от холодного липкого пота, но Уилл так и не выпускает из рук «браунинг».

\- Уилл, я хочу, чтобы ты выслушал меня, - звучит, как приказ, а не просьба невольной жертвы, - я уверен, что нас уже давно преследует ФБР, так что бежать в лес нет никакого смысла. Самое разумное, что ты можешь сейчас сделать, - это сдаться властям. Ты должен сесть в машину и оставаться там до того, как нас найдут. Мы должны это сделать, Уилл.

Доктор Лектер говорит: "мы должны", доктор Лектер зовет его по имени, он часто повторяет: "Уилл, Уилл", и на какую-то долю миллисекунды Грэму хочется развязать эти натертые от шпагата запястья, отдать бывшему пленнику свое оружие , упасть на колени и погрузиться в горячечный томительный сон, позволив Ганнибалу покровительственно положить руки ему на плечи***.

Только когда Уилл ловит себя на мысли о капитуляции, ему становится действительно страшно. Его начинает буквально трясти от страха.

\- Не опережайте меня больше, чем на два метра, - просит Уилл, поднимая пистолет на уровень глаз Ганнибала.

\- Если ты так хочешь, - доктор Лектер слегка наклоняет голову в неглубоком кивке и разворачивается к Уиллу спиной.

К дулу пистолета спиной.

***

Через пару часов монотонной ходьбы Ганнибал замечает, что слышит машины федералов. От усталости Уилл даже не интересуется, как тот понял, кому машины принадлежат и как доктор Лектер смог расслышать хоть что-то в плотной, вакуумной тиши леса, где даже шелест совиных крыльев и шуршание опавшей хвои под мышиными лапками так и не попадали на периферию сознания.

Но Уилл Грэм не спал уже пятьдесят часов, поэтому иногда ему кажется, что и сам Ганнибал – одно из порождений его разума.

Уилл знаком показывает, чтобы они сменили направление и углубились в облепленную раскидистыми ветвями лесную чащу. Еловые иголки больно царапают по щекам, руки затекают, и Уилл практически не чувствует пальцев, сжатых на рукояти «браунинга». Глаза слипаются, силуэт Ганнибала все сложнее различить в паноптикуме других теней и очертаний, и только звук шагов впереди помогает Уиллу не заснуть прямо на ходу.

Всё случается одним инстинктивным вихрем: Уилл слышит эхо чужих голосов и хруст сминаемых веток где-то в трехстах ярдах от небольшой опушки, на которую они с Ганнибалом только что вышли, испуг сразу же хлещет Грэма под дых, заставляя остановиться и тут же ускориться, перейдя на бег.

Он врезается дулом пистолета Ганнибалу в спину - тот всего-навсего мелко передергивается, даже не обернувшись. Они бегут вместе: Уилл то и дело спотыкается об упавшие кожистые шишки, так и не сведя «браунинга» со своей цели. Даже в темноте Уилл видит, как двигаются под пиджаком мышцы Ганнибала. Даже со спины Уилл видит, как тот прижимает связанные руки к груди и глубоко, правильно дышит. Свежий ночной воздух пьянит его Грэма, и Уилл готов прямо сейчас проверить свою теорию, что даже за закрытыми веками он будет видеть доктора Лектера, легко петляющего между деревьями. Грэм то и дело оглядывается через плечо, все ожидая увидеть чужую ладонь, готовую накрыть его руку с браунингом и сказать, что игры кончились, что он – не только опасный серийный убийца, но теперь еще и похититель и его нужно немедля арестовать.

\- Стойте, - Уилл почти не слышит своих слов: гулкое биение сердца закладывает уши, но доктор Лектер останавливается, облокотившись о ствол редкого для этого леса раскидистого дуба. Уилл пытается перевести дыхание, расправляет плечи, ловит холодный колючий воздух раскрытым ртом и вытирает со лба пот и прилипшие еловые иголки. Хотя рука с пистолетом дрожит, точно ее свело судорогой, Уилл не чувствует напряженной мышцы, он не ощущает ничего ниже правого плеча.

\- Ты неправильно делаешь, Уилл, - голос доктора Лектера почти не дрожит от долгого бега, - обними себя руками и попытайся сжать грудную клетку как можно сильнее. Так ты сможешь быстрее прийти в порядок.

У Уилла остается сил только для одного, смахивающего на чахоточный кашель смешка. Уилл знает, что доктор Лектер прав, но так и не поднимает рук: пока они бежали прочь от полицейских из Балтимора,от кровавого пятна в доме Гаррета Джейкоба Хоббса, от команды Кроуфорда, от ареста и оранжевой тюремной униформы, Грэм смог прийти только к одному решению - больше никогда не следовать советам доктора Ганнибала Лектера. Не позволять ему прикасаться к себе, не доверять ему, не слушать его предположений и увещеваний. Любым путем заставить того прекратить играть с сознанием Уилла, как кота - с клубком ниток. Прекратить принимать интонации доктора Лектера за пригласительные, прекратить видеть в его псевдопомощи двусмысленный намек, прекратить выманивать из своей головы невозможные фантазии, красным маркером перечеркнуть всё, что когда-либо связывало их обоих. И перестать уже звать доктора Лектера так официально, Чесапикский Потрошитель – вот его настоящее имя.

И даже сейчас, за прикрытыми веками , вспотевший, валящийся от усталости и измученный жаждой Уилл готов поклясться, что увидел, как губы доктора Лектера сложились в колкую улыбку.

Лес, ночь, деревья - всё дрожит, перекатывается от одного угла видения к другому, тьма, как густой мазок гуаши, облизывает пейзаж, скапливаясь в одном месте влажным и сияющим пятном, а кое-где оставляя пепельные просветы. Уилл замечает, что один из таких просветов находится прямо за спиной Ганнибала - раскидистый древесный корень, приподнявшийся над землей у самого края оврага, тем самым образовав спрятанный под корнями дуба небольшой грот.

Уилл вновь выбрасывает руку с «браунингом» вперед и знаком показывает доктору Лектеру, куда тому нужно следовать. Он прослеживает за взглядом Уилла и тоже замечает крючковатые, будто выращенные по подобию древнеримской лепнины, дубовые корни.

\- После вас.

Ганнибал коротко кивает и делает шаг вперед.

Когда тот пошатывается, Уилл едва не нажимает на курок, но палец вовремя соскальзывает, и пистолет летит на землю. Ганнибал падает с придушенным, почти что удивленным вдохом, одна его нога, обутая в кожаную туфлю , проезжается по сухим палым листьям, а вторая подворачивается с разрывающим заложенные уши Грэма зычным хрустом.

Уилл дергается всем телом и застывает, словно бегун, так и не решившийся сойти с низкого старта после свистка судьи.

\- Вы можете подняться?

Доктор Лектер кривит рот от смеси боли и непонятного разочарования и задерживает дыхание, когда Уилл пытается помочь ему встать, придерживая за локоть. Синяя фланелевая ткань пиджака Ганнибала шуршит тихо и неприятно, точь-в-точь как палые дубовые листья под их ногами. Уилл бормочет бессмысленные для стороннего уха фразы, обращенные к самому себе, помогает Ганнибалу спуститься с края овражка и отмирает только в тот момент, когда доктор Лектер с грудным стоном забирается в самую глубь естественного грота.

\- У меня сломана лодыжка, - негромко говорит Ганнибал, сдувая со лба растрепанную, с застрявшими в ней мертвыми листочками, челку.

В опустошении Уилл садится на землю в метре от грота - в темноте эти вздыбленные корневища становятся похожи на лапки огромного, жирного паука, в предсмертной агонии перебирающего ими и молящего о помощи. Отдавшись потоку мыслей, Уилл забывает про похищение, Чесапикского Потрошителя и федералов, подбирающихся все ближе и ближе к их небольшой лощине.

\- Уилл, - у доктора Лектера хриплый голос, - ты оставил свой пистолет на земле.

Уилл равнодушно поднимается, забирается вверх по оврагу, пачкая колени и ладони в волглой грязи и мокрых, клейких листьях, и рыщет в поисках «браунинга», пока рука наконец не нащупывает холодный железный предмет и рефлекторно удерживает указательный палец на курке.

Когда Уилл сам забирается в грот, он еще долго вытирает лицо от пота, пачкая его в прилипшей к ладоням влажной грязи, и только потом задает долгожданный вопрос:

\- Зачем вам мне помогать? - реплика получается тупой и нескладной, но сухой, покрытый белесым налетом язык перестал слушаться около десяти темных тропинок назад.

\- Я хочу помочь тебе разобраться с самим собой, Уилл, - у доктора Лектера несколько надломанный голос, шоковое состояние проходит, оставляя Ганнибала воевать с болью только посредством своей выдержки, но фраза все равно выходит профессионально-бесстрастной.

\- Я знаю, кто я есть, я помню это без лишних напоминаний и тестов. И я знаю, кто вы. Поэтому я совершенно не понимаю, зачем вам это все, - Уилл качает головой и чувствует, как кожа на щеках становится еще более влажной, а промозглый ветер сильно стягивает ее, точно раздавая пощечины за трусость и слабость. Уилл скрещивает руки и прячет ладони в подмышки, пытаясь согреться, но зубы все равно начинают предательски стучать, - вы не кричите, не зовете на помощь, не пытаетесь пристрелить меня, зачем вам это все, доктор Лектер? Неужели вам действительно просто интересно, каким будет мой следующий шаг? Не скосит ли меня приступ, не ударюсь ли я в слезы, не попытаюсь ли я придушить вас, спутав с Гарретом Джейкобом Хоббсом?

\- Ты держишь меня за такое чудовище?

\- Боюсь, я до сих пор до конца не представляю, какое вы на самом деле чудовище.

\- Тогда надеюсь, что в ближайшее время ты разберешься с этим несоответствием между твоими перцепциями и реальностью.

Уилл так и не отвечает, и они сидят в зыбкой зябкой тишине, как сидели множество раз в кабинете доктора Лектера - друг напротив друга, перемежая реплики продолжительным молчанием, когда Грэм сбивался, перескакивая с мысли на мысль, а Ганнибал собирал эти нелинейные высказывания, выстраивая из них один искаженный текст, точно отображенный в кривом зеркале. Декорации поменялись, но суть осталась та же - они сидят друг напротив друга, вместо бутылки красного тосканского вина между ними «браунинг», Ганнибал продолжает держать свой мифический туз у себя в рукаве, а Уилл набегом вопросов вновь пытается перебраться через этот высокий и стойкий волнорез. По привычке Уилл смотрит на доктора Лектера украдкой, он вновь и вновь подмечает набившие оскомину детали: сбившийся после падения воротник рубашки, открывший темнеющую в ночи шею, сброшенный черный носок у обнаженной ступни, уже распухшей на месте перелома, измятый шов брюк, аккуратно подстриженные ногти, чуть заметный след от ожога на тыльной стороне ладони.

Впервые после такой зрительной экскурсии по телу доктора Лектера Уилла не бросает жар, напротив, от холода пальцы перестают слушаться и все сильнее начинает клонить в сон. Федералов почти не слышно, скорее всего, они направились на юго-восток, обойдя стороной небольшую лощину, спрятанную в сени этого макабрически-темного раскидистого дуба.

\- Утром я наложу шину, - осипшим от долгого молчания голосом говорит Уилл.

Веки Ганнибала прикрыты, но Грэм сомневается, что с нарастающей с каждым часом болью в ноге кто-то способен заснуть, хотя про доктора Лектера ему никогда не удается узнать наверняка, поэтому он просто крепче сжимает пистолет в правой руке, надеясь, что мнимая дрёма это не уловка, и тут же проваливается в тягучий, мутный сон, полный тошнотворной лесной зелени и сырого мяса, с проступающей на розовых ломтях свежей кровью, мерно капающей с листвы, птичьих клювов и неба.

Уилл просыпается от сильного желудочного спазма, его тошнит, он голоден и содрогается от ветра, но, только подняв глаза, он мгновенно замирает: доктор Лектер долгим немигающим взглядом хищной рептилии смотрит прямо на него.

\- Доброе утро, Уилл.

Уилл шумно сглатывает, но не отводит глаз. Под корневище попадают лучи знобкого северного солнца, поясницу ломит, шею точно насадили на штырь, Уилл надрывно выдыхает, стараясь не сорваться на стон, и ползком вылезает из грота. Спина еле разгибается, а позвонки трещат, словно порванные гитарные струны. Только бросив взгляд на распухшую лодыжку Ганнибала, Уилл окончательно сбрасывает с себя полудрему. Тому словно впрыснули чернил под кожу: на месте перелома сильный отек, налившийся синим, икра же и пальцы на ногах, наоборот, выглядят белыми и высушенными.

Впервые после ареста Уилл жалеет, что у него отобрали аспирин.

Доктор Лектер поворачивает к нему голову: пересушенные жаждой губы потрескались и двумя тонкими мозаичными линиями темнеют на словно высеченном из камня лице, веки чуть опущены, но Уилл не может не отметить болезненно блестящих черных глаз, в которых уже плещется подступающая лихорадка. Скоро у доктора Лектера подскочит температура, все тело покроется испариной и загустевшая кровь начнет бить все тело изнутри в жалких попытках скрыться от растекшейся боли.

\- Попытайся найти два прямых прута,. Сними с меня рубашку и порви ее на несколько равных лоскутов, чтобы было чем закрепить шину. Справишься?

Уилл пятится и наконец поворачивается лицом к залитой промозглым солнцем лощине, ели окружают это место непроглядным темным частоколом, их кроны шумят от тусклых порывов ленивого ветра, с самих еловых лап точно сползла зеленая краска, обнажая первичную герметичную черноту. «Кромешный мрак действительно подлинен: кто, как не он, стоял у истоков всего», - соглашается Уилл и уходит в чащу на поиски нужных ему прутьев, таких же черных и непроглядных, как и все вокруг.

***

Уилл не знает, от чего он мучается сильнее: от холода или жажды.

Скорее всего, от невозможности справиться с ситуацией.

Уилл не знает, от чего доктор Лектер мучается сильнее: от боли, или жажды, или голода, или высокой температуры? Список может выйти действительно длинным.

Скорее всего, от всех пунктов вместе взятых.

Следующей ночью ни один из них не спит: доктор Лектер дышит тяжело, с еле слышным присвистом, Уилл мерно покачивается взад и вперед, обняв колени. Рук он от холода почти не чувствует, ведь, еще этим утром он решил, что именно его рубашка должна пойти на утиль, и теперь ее хлопковые лиловые квадраты укутывают ногу Ганнибала ниже колена. «Браунинг» и перочинный нож, который Уилл позаимствовал из бардачка автомобиля Ганнибала хранятся у Грэма за пазухой, но не в целях безопасности, а из-за мнимой уверенности Уилла в том, что так будет хотя бы немного теплее.

На второй день Уилл отходит от лощины на целых четыреста ярдов в поисках ручья. Ему кажется, что он слышит журчание воды, и в голове всплывает картинка, выдранная из одного из бесконечных фильмов о дикой природе, что крутят по Discovery, с каменистым родником с прохладной прозрачной водой, которую Уилл будет глотать, в которую погрузит лицо, отскоблит въевшуюся грязь с ладоней - к которой припадет, как к сладкому, влажному и теплому рту и будет пить ее, как пил бы чужую слюну. Уилл попытался бы в ладонях принести доктору Лектеру прохладные капли, или нет, лучше он набрал бы полный рот родниковой воды и передал эти драгоценные глотки Ганнибалу самым решительным способом и недвижимо стоял бы, пока тот пил воду с губ Уилла, залез языком ему в рот и собрал остатки с его гортани, нёба и десен.

Уилл возвращается в вечерней полумгле, заплутав и едва отыскав заветный овражек, - ручья Грэм так и не нашел.

Доктор Лектер лежит, распластанный на земле, в практически бессознательном состоянии, опершись плечом о дубовый корень. В бесконтрольном порыве Уилл подбирается к Ганнибалу вплотную, залезает ладонями тому под широкую манжету пиджака и отключается тут же, похоронив голову в сгибе чужого локтя.

Сон приходит с перебоями: Уилл то и дело вновь погружается в реальность. Как профессиональный ныряльщик с головой окунается в студеные воды, так и Грэм просыпается от очередного желудочного спазма и едва не прикусывает язык от крупной промозглой дрожи. С рассветом он достает «браунинг» и, не целясь, стреляет в усевшегося на землю в нескольких ярдах от грота козодоя. Птица кричит, распахивая свой огромной рот, ее пуговичные черные глаза демонически блестят, ровно так, как и у доктора Лектера, равнодушно воспринявшего новость о неудачной попытке охоты.

\- Ты ведь не целился, Уилл.

\- Вы умираете, доктор Лектер? - шёпотом спрашивает Уилл, присев на корточки рядом с поврежденной ногой Ганнибала.

\- Меня не так легко убить, как тебе кажется, - это похоже на шутку, и Уилл вымученно улыбается, дюйм за дюймом прохаживаясь взглядом по посеревшей истончившейся коже на лице Ганнибала, по темным кругам под его глазами и еловым иголкам, прилипшим к вспотевшему лбу.

Уилл продолжает вымученно улыбаться, когда достает из-за пазухи перочинный нож и со страхом смотрит на свое грязное взъерошенное отражение в лезвии.

\- Я знаю, это вы убили Тобиаса Баджа и доктора Сатклиффа, впрочем, как и многих других. Это вы убили Эбигейл Хоббс, когда она раскрыла один из ваших многочисленных секретов. Но вы не убили меня.

Ганнибал приподнимается на локтях, чуть ли не соприкасаясь лбами с Уиллом, и накрывает его руку, обхватившую рукоять ножа. Теперь на лезвии видны отражения двух лиц, наслаивающихся друг на друга и являющимися идеальными дополнениями, как пазы только что выкованного замка.

\- Почему, ты думаешь, я этого не сделал?

\- Я не знаю, доктор Лектер, - на лице Уилла все та же вымученная улыбка, когда он делает вертикальный надрез на своем предплечье, поскуливая, щурит глаза и давит на ровные края раны, позволяя крови сочиться над раскрытым ртом Ганнибала Лектера. Алые капли падают на его лицо, смачивая потрескавшиеся губы и окрашивая их бордовым, доктор Лектер глотает, не спеша, причмокивая губами и прикрыв усталые глаза. На его лице именно то выражение элизийского удовольствия, которое Уилл представлял себе в той самой фантазии про родниковую воду, которую они должны были передавать друг другу изо рта в рот.

Через несколько минут Уилл отдергивает руку и прячет ее под куртку, качает ее и бормочет что-то несвязное себе под нос. Когда через пару минут он снова берется за нож, то старается не смотреть на собственное заалевшее отражение.

Грэм задерживает дыхание и лезвием поддевает распоротый край раны, совершая одно быстрое рубящее движение, - от крика Уилла все тот же козодой нахохливается и, наконец, совсем улетает из лощины.

Уилл потом еще долго кричит в озверевший вере в то, что шум в ушах сможет заглушить пламя, полыхающее алым, розовым и белым, пламя, распустившееся на изуродованной кисти. Уилл режет снова, а когда нож с тихим стуком падает на землю, Грэм ногтями начинает выдирать розовое мясо. Тонкий пласт полтора дюйма в диаметре со струящейся кровавой бахромой, и нет, только не смотреть, ни за что не смотреть на просвечивающую сквозь плоть белоснежную кость. Уилла колотит, и ему еле-еле удается подцепить пальцами с земли сырое и вложить ее доктору Лектеру в рот, очертив абрис губ, и скользнуть к Адамову яблоку, поднимающемуся и опускающемуся, точно поршень, на каждое движение зубов Ганнибала.

У Уилла остается выдержки на еще два подобных угощения: предплечье выглядит так, будто его обглодали дикие звери, у которых вместо зубов - ряд блестяще наточенных стилетов. Земля, на которой он лежит, его куртка, лоскуты рубашки, обернутые вокруг сломанной лодыжки, рот доктора Лектера, особенно рот доктора Лектера - все вымазано в липкой бордовой крови. Ганнибал сидит, опершись спиной о дубовое корневище, челюсти еще двигаются, а язык машинально облизывает влажные, заалевшие губы. Крики Уилла глушит закусанная им куртка, он давится ими, набивая свои легкие воем, словно ватой, и содрогается всем телом, когда Ганнибал перевязывает его рану клочком с его, Грэма, рубашки. Уилл кричит еще и потому, что не понимает, откуда взялось столько крови, ведь совершенно невозможно, чтобы она раньше током билась от сердца ко всем конечностям Уилла, это скорее повторение первого египетского наказания, только вместо Нила - кровью залита их лощина, а взамен фараона страдает он, Уилл Грэм****. В конце концов Уилл засыпает, уткнувшись лицом в чужие колени: ему снится Ганнибал, поглаживающий его волосы, счищающий с них сухие палые листья, ногтем очерчивающий его ушные раковины, пока он рыдает от боли и жалости к себе и говорит вдаль, совсем тихо: "Мой мальчик. Мой хороший, бедный мальчик". А Грэм плачет ещё сильнее, так и не поняв, к кому это обращается его доктор Лектер. Наконец, он засыпает, и последней мыслью в его голове всплывает: "А возможно, всё это явь".

Первое, что видит Уилл после пробуждения, - черная,земля, отдающая гранатовым багрянцем. Доктор Лектер спит рядом, вот только его синий фланелевый пиджак наброшен Уиллу на плечи. Все еще светло, и Грэм понимает, что потерял счет дням: лощина укутана светом зяблого солнца, еловые лапы колышутся от легкого беспутного ветра, земля, брюки Ганнибала, его скулы и подбородок вымазаны в чем-то густом и черном. Уилл зажимает рот, чтобы не вскрикнуть, - с крови будто сползла алая краска, обнажив первичную герметичную черноту. Эта кромешная засохшая мгла выглядит единственно подлинной. «Кто, как не она стоит у истоков всего?» - проносится в голове Уилла, оседает на стянутом жаждой языке, пока Грэм смотрит в прикрытые в полудреме глаза доктора Лектера, такие же черные и непроглядные, как и все вокруг.

Уилл опирается на правую руку и чуть привстает, стараясь не разбудить Ганнибала, вглядывается в близкое лицо напротив, в его оцарапанную дубовыми корнями правую скулу, в расслабленные дуги бровей, в подбородок, покрытый бронзовой щетиной, которую раньше он у доктора Лектера никогда не видел. Уилл задерживает дыхание , почти невесомо прижимается своими губами к чужим и тут же откидывается назад. Он обводит кончиком языка собственный рот, собирая этот солоноватый вкус с полутоном металла. Его, Грэма, кровь оседает на его, Грэма, языке, и от осознания этого Уилла выворачивает тут же, он успевает только отвернуться от Ганнибала и его тошнит слюной и желудочным соком. Мышцы живота беспрерывно сокращаются, и в какой-то момент Уилл готов поклясться, что сейчас его начать выворачивать собственными внутренностями. Через какое-то время приступ проходит, и Уилл в изнеможении падает затылком на землю, исступленно начиная считать количество перьев у раскачивающегося на ветке козодоя. «Раз, два, три, семнадцать, двадцать семь», - соскочил, придется считать заново. «Раз, два, восемь», - однако солоноватый, с оттенком металла вкус все еще чувствуется на его сером от обезвоживания языке.

***

Отряд ФБР находит их запрятанный за черными ветвями грот, когда Уилл еще спит, неосознанно предоставляя доктору Лектеру возможность "правдиво" рассказать всю историю от начала до конца: и про вооруженное нападение с похищением, и про угрозу оружием, и, наконец, про то, как Грэм насильно кормил его собственной сырой плотью. Ганнибал перемежает свои реплики такими выражениями, как "этим похищением Уилл не хотел причинить мне вреда, он просто пытался выиграть время", "он не понимал, что делает", "Уилл очень запутался", "он не способен взять ответственность за собственные преступления".

Их обоих сразу перекладывают на носилки - перелом, сильная потеря крови, обезвоживание. Некоторые федералы сразу же находят логическую связь между покрывшейся гнилью и сукровицей раной Уилла и перепачканным в крови ртом Ганнибала, и их поневоле выворачивает на месте. Через час после ареста Уилла грот пустеет. Тем же вечером начинается такой сильный ливень, что кровь и рвота вымываются из лощины прочь.

Из больницы Грэма сразу же переправляют в тюрьму для особо опасных преступников. В первый же день его навещает Кроуфорд и рассказывает, что их с Ганнибалом убежище было обнаружено с вертолета, видимо в один из тех моментов, когда Уилл находился в полубессознательном бреду, рассказывает, что чувствует вину за то, что не сумел вовремя ему помочь, рассказывает, рассказывает, рассказывает... а Уилл трет переносицу и за закрытыми веками вспоминает вцепившегося в дубовую ветвь козодоя и его оперение - раз, два, тридцать шесть, семьдесят восемь, семьдесят девять...

\- Уилл, ты слышишь меня?

\- Боюсь, что нет, Джек.

Уилл так не поднимает век, пока не слышит удаляющиеся шаги Джека Кроуфорда.

В один из дней доктор Лектер тоже приходит к нему, хромая, опираясь на один металлический костыль. На Ганнибале твидовый костюм-тройка модного цвета экрю, бронзовые волосы зачесаны назад. Уилл вновь видит одни детали: золотые запонки, шелковый охристый платок в нагрудном кармане, то, как поджимаются губы доктора Лектера, когда он ступает на больную ступню.

\- Здравствуй, Уилл, - он останавливается у самой решетки, подманивая Уилла своей близостью, так что Грэм рывком поднимается с кровати и делает несколько шагов вперед, - как поживает твоя рука?

\- Уже лучше, - Уилл рассеянно мелко кивает, - болей практически нет.

\- Тебе очень повезло, что в рану не была занесена инфекция.

\- Да, наверное, - Уиллу отчего-то становится душно, он нервно начинает теребить воротник тюремной робы, - просто Божий замысел, - тихо добавляет он, - замысел, замысел, - повторяет Уилл несколько раз и несколько беспомощно опускает вниз руки.

\- Да, промысел, - Грэм наконец поднимает глаза на Ганнибала, в этот раз уже подмечая верные детали: то, как уверенно доктор Лектер держит в руке костыль, открытую позу человека, имеющего власть над самой судьбой, - вы специально это сделали? – У Уилла высокий, удивленный голос.

\- Сделал что? – Доктор Лектер покачивает головой.

\- Это. Там, в лесу, – Уилл подходит вплотную к прутьям решетки, конвульсивно сглатывает.

\- О чём ты?

\- Вы специально сделали это во время погони, вы понимаете, о чём я. Вы знали, как я поступлю, и всё спланировали. Это и был ваш замысел.

\- Уилл, - Ганнибал осторожно подбирает слова с истинно врачебным тактом , - боюсь, я не имею малейшего представления, о чём ты говоришь. Мне жаль.

С сожалением Ганнибал склоняет голову и разворачивается к решетке спиной, делая шаг в сторону выхода.

\- Скажите... - Уилл медлит, - ну, и как я вам?

Спина Ганнибала напрягается, он разворачивается, окидывает черным непроглядным взглядом мглу камеры Уилла, довольно безобидную, намного более светлую тюремную темноту, чем та, что живет в прорезях его глаз. Он смотрит, как Уилл медленно разворачивает эластичные бинты на предплечье, смотрит, как те тонкой серой змейкой стекают на пол, смотрит, когда показывается бурая рваная рана, затянувшаяся тонкой бугристой корочкой. Кожа вокруг нее высушена и светится трупно-белым пятном в полумраке камеры. Ганнибал смотрит, и уголки его губ чуть поднимаются в неподходящей ситуации горделивой улыбке мастера, радующегося успехам ученика. Наконец доктор Лектер дотрагивается до собственных губ, словно пачкая себя воспоминаниями, и отвечает:

\- Лучший. Ты был лучшим из всех.

Когда доктор Лектер уходит, Уилл вновь забирается на полную жестких комков постель, так и оставив ворох эластичных бинтов лежать на бетонном полу. Он закрывает глаза и давит на них пальцами, погружаясь в состоящее из ярких цилиндрических фигур мироздание. Чем сильнее Уилл давит на глазницы, тем быстрее видение елового леса замещает танцующие багряные круги. Уилл видит черного мертвого паука, залившего их с доктором Лектером лощину кровью и трупным ядом. Он видит козодоя с черным циклопическим глазом и сливающимся с дубовой корой оперением. Тогда Уилл начинает считать: «Раз перо, два перо, три, семнадцать, шестьсот шестьдесят шесть», - подсказывает ему чей-то низкий знакомый голос. - «Шестьсот шестьдесят шесть, шестьсот шестьдесят шесть».

**Author's Note:**

> * Иосиф Бродский - стихотворение "Я не то что схожу с ума, но устал за лето"  
> ** Шарль Бодлер - сонет "De profundis clamavi"  
> *** Реминисценция на картину Рембрандта "Возвращение блудного сына"  
> **** Наказание кровью (Пятикнижие) - вся вода в Ниле, других водоемах и емкостях превратилась в кровь, но оставалась прозрачной для иудеев.


End file.
